La Jaula De Las Cuchillas
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Un fic de Halloween algo tardío xD Lo sé, pero no me echéis la culpa a mí, echádsela a este cerebro que tengo, que solo sabe escribir de madrugada    Sin nombres, podéis imaginar a cualquier personaje como protagonista, el que más rabia os dé xP


**Lo dicho, que empecé este fic la noche del martes a las 0:00 xD y lo terminé sobre las 3:00 de la madrugada, no me preguntéis por el venazo, son cosas que a una, de vez en cuando, le pasan... ¡comentad! (:**

La Jaula de Las Cuchillas

No desees a los demás lo que no quieras para ti mismo. Si yo hubiese hecho caso a ese dicho, quizás ahora sería libre. No lo sé. Lo único de lo que estoy completamente seguro, y no dudo absolutamente nada, es que eso fue real. Y lo he jurado ya tantas veces, a todos los médicos y los psicólogos que han venido a verme desde entonces, que creo que ya hasta ha perdido su sentido. Pero yo lo sigo creyendo ciegamente.

Seguramente no sabéis, esa sensación frustrante, cuando has vivido algo y nadie te cree… no, ¿verdad? Claro, probablemente hayáis vivido bien vuestra vida entera, pero si hubieseis estado en mi lugar la noche de Halloween de 2011, entonces… entonces vosotros, seguramente, tampoco seríais libres. Igual que yo.

Era el último viernes antes de la noche de brujas, que caía en lunes. Nadie me invitó a ninguna fiesta. Nadie quiso pasarla conmigo, y puede que eso me hubiera salvado de mi desgraciado destino. Pero no quiero entretenerme demasiado en mirar al pasado, en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Mejor centrémonos en la historia.

Salí del instituto, creí que estaba solo, de verdad, pero al mirar a mi izquierda, una bonita chica rubia, con un abrigo verde y la capucha medio puesta, se encontraba caminando a mi lado con naturalidad. Seguí andando a su mismo ritmo, y de vez en cuando atendía a mi camino, (para no darme en toda la cara con una farola, más que nada) pero al posar de nuevo los ojos en esa figura, ella me miró. Sentí un escalofrío, una horrible sensación de que el mundo se paraba y solo quedaban esos ojos y yo. Eran completamente blancos, sin una pupila ni un iris, y su boca sonreía dejando ver una hilera de perfectos dientes tan blancos como los ojos, pero afilados como cuchillas. Oí las risas de algunos de los chicos de mi instituto, cerca de donde yo me hallaba, pero no hice caso. No podía apartar los ojos de los suyos, que paradójicamente, eran tan siniestros que no sé cómo pude aguantar siquiera una milésima de segundo mirándolos. Me aterraban de verdad.

De pronto, caí al suelo empujado por alguien, justo sobre un charco de barro. En ese momento se rompió la extraña hipnosis que acababa de vivir, y yo me di la vuelta. ¿Quién diríais que me sacó del hechizo? Pues esos chicos, quién si no. Pero se reían y ya estaban lejos cuando les quise decir algo. Me levanté rápidamente, reaccionando.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Ojalá uno de esos espíritus os encierre y os haga volver locos mientras os mata! –les grité. Deseo expresado, deseo concedido, aquél Halloween fue mi mal genio de la lámpara.

Fui a dormir el lunes por la noche, era el día de los muertos, o eso se suponía. ¿Sabéis? Es curioso, yo antes no creía en esas cosas…

Cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, todo lo veía borroso. Sabía que no estaba en mi cama, ni en mi habitación, ni siquiera en mi casa, porque todo era oscuro, y mi madre siempre sube la persiana de golpe para despertarme. Llegué a pensar que no me había despertado, pero tampoco lograba moverme. Entonces, una luz fúnebre se fue acercando a mis pies. Me ponía nervioso, yo solo podía ver aquello que estaba por encima de mí, y no debajo. Y era evidente que esa cosa lo estaba. Esperaba que alguien me diera un susto, que me clavaran algo, me dieran un toque o algo parecido, pero lo más frustrante de todo fue… que no pasó nada. Me quedé ahí tumbado, calculo que veinte minutos, en que la luz fue apagándose hasta extinguirse del todo. Y luego solo oscuridad.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, hasta que me decidí a moverme de manera escasa. El miedo me había paralizado, y por más que probaba a intentar ponerme en pie, o agitar un dedo, simplemente, me resultaba imposible. Volví a sufrir un escalofrío, y al soltar aire bruscamente, mi espalda se elevó ligeramente del suelo (o sobre lo que estaba yo tumbado), provocándome un intenso dolor al caer y haciéndome soltar un grito. ¿Me habían clavado algo en la espalda? Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Desde el suelo? El suelo era suelo, del suelo no puede salir un cuchillo… o sí… Giré la cabeza a un lado, y aún así no podía ver nada.

-¡Socorro! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! –se me ocurrió gritar.

Al principio, todo siguió como antes: la oscuridad, el eco de mis gritos, y la sensación de tener algo clavado en la espalda. Y a los pocos minutos, fue como si se moviera algo en el techo, para dejar entrar la luz de la luna y de las estrellas. Así que aún era de noche, deduje. Por acto reflejo, me incorporé para ver algo más allá de donde estaba tumbado. Fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. Nada más apartar el contrapeso de la espalda y los brazos del "suelo", algo similar a lo que se me había clavado antes en la espalda, se me incrustó en las piernas. Grité sin comprender, y sin ver nada todavía, ya que mis ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la luz que venía de arriba. Me volví a tumbar, y me dolía, sí, pero un rato después me alivié, dentro de lo posible. Fue entonces cuando miré a mi lado, y descubrí el pastel. La chica… ¡sí, era ella, la chica de los ojos blancos como sus afilados dientes (que por cierto, eran igual de puntiagudos que sus uñas)! Estaba allí, tumbada a mi lado, y me miraba como si esos dos días antes de Halloween no hubiesen sucedido, como si hubiera estado mirándome lo restante del viernes, el sábado y el domingo, y la noche del lunes… Esos horrorosos ojitos no me dejaban tranquilo, qué miedo… Seguía sonriendo, y mirándome, pero ahora sus manos afiladas se acercaban lentamente a mi rostro, al notar que yo también la había mirado. Acercó su mano a mis labios.

-¡No! –grité, severamente, como si fuera una regañina. Noté que retrocedía, y se guardaba sus uñas de tigresa. ¿Por qué me habría hecho caso? Sería lo que pasaría por mi mente, si no hubiera comenzado a sentir, al mover mi mano por el suelo, esa punzada de dolor otra vez.

Pero ahora tenía la luz, que era algo con lo que antes no contaba, y me llevé la mano pegada a los ojos. Me bastó olerla para confirmar mis temores: sangre. Y era mía. Me había cortado con algo que sin duda, se encontraba en el suelo. Pero, cuando me levanté antes, también me dolió, en las piernas… Un oscuro pensamiento me abordó. Miré al lado de la chica, había un espacio en el que el suelo se veía claro. Y al ver el reflejo de algo afilado allí abajo, comprendí. Miré las paredes: el mismo reflejo. Cerré los ojos unos instantes, para intentar olvidarme de la chica de ojos blancos, y de lo demás. Cuando los abrí, nada había desaparecido…

No podía moverme, y la razón, era que estaba en una jaula. ¡En una jaula, qué estupidez! Pensaréis. Pero, ¿y si esa jaula, en vez de barrotes, estuviera hecha de cuchillas? Ya no parece tan estúpido, ¿no? El suelo también tenía cuchillos en vez de barras, de tal forma que, si me sentaba, las cuchillas se clavarían en mi trasero, y en mis piernas. Si me apoyaba en mis manos para incorporarme, las cuchillas se clavarían en ellas y me las destrozarían. Estaban afiladas, eso podía notarlo, sí. Si me daba la vuelta, claro, se clavarían en mi pecho, y sería una buena forma de suicidio, para dejar de vivir esa horrible pesadilla. Pero fui muy estúpido, y no… yo no me rendí.

Con más esfuerzo del que yo creía tener, reuní el valor necesario para apoyarme muy brevemente sobre mis manos y sentarme. Mis palmas chorreaban sangre a la luz azulada de ahí arriba, y sentí también las cuchillas abriéndose paso entre mis tejidos, cortando piel, arterias y venas. Me puse sobre mis pies lo más rápido que me permitían mis músculos entumecidos por el frío que, por otro lado, se me olvidó mencionar que allí hacía. Cuando lo conseguí, la mitad de mi tronco sobresalía por el techo, ahora abierto, la brisa fresca aliviaba los cortes de mis manos y mi espalda, pero mis pies, que se hundían cada vez más en los cuchillos del suelo, me estaban torturando. Me encaramé al borde de la jaula, y al final salí, apoyándome sobre los cortes de las manos, haciendo que me dolieran, pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en salir de allí. Me levanté, estaba destrozado, sudando y cubierto de sangre. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien dónde estaba.

Anduve dos pasos, vi un árbol y fui como atraído hacia él. No entiendo qué pasó entonces, pero parpadeé una sola vez, y la chica siniestra apareció otra vez frente a mí. Iba con su habitual abrigo verde, como las otras dos veces, y por supuesto, la misma sonrisa, de dientes afilados, la misma mirada vacía, llena de blanco, y no me llegué a fijar en sus manos. Se acercó los pasos que faltaban para que los dos nos juntáramos, y se acercó a mi boca, como si fuera a besarme, igual… pero al estar a dos centímetros de mis labios, su rostro cambió, su gesto se volvió de enfado, de pura rabia, ira en persona, agarró mi cuello, clavándome las uñas en la carne, y pegó una dentellada a mi boca, así, sin más.

Di un alarido e intenté huir, pero la jaula estaba allí otra vez, y aunque me paré, ella me empujó, haciéndome caer de nuevo. Los cuchillos dolían, había caído boca abajo, y me costaba respirar cada vez más. Ella, desde arriba se reía malignamente. Me di la vuelta, mirándola, me dieron ganas de saltar y arrastrarla conmigo hacia el infierno, o adonde fuera que fuese a ir entonces. Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, saltó a la jaula, y se agachó a dos palmos de mi cara de nuevo. A ella no le dolían los cuchillos.

-¿Todavía les deseas que un espíritu les mate?

Se refería a ellos, a los chicos que me habían empujado cuando la vi la primera vez. No entendí nada entonces, pero me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré.

-Puedo matarte si quiero, pero te dejaré con vida si a cambio, me das tu alma –me dijo. Se acercó más, su aliento olía a pescado podrido mezclado con marisco pasado. Casi vomité- ¿Qué dices, pequeño? ¿Tu alma o tu vida?

Mi vida. Cualquiera lo habría contestado, es como los actos reflejos. Como las cuchillas al cortar mis venas. Me corto, me duele y chillo. Me dan a elegir entre la vida y la muerte… y elijo la vida. Claro está, ¿verdad? Eso hice yo.

Recuerdo despertar por la mañana, con mi madre y unos señores vestidos de blanco, mirándome. Mi madre lloraba desconsolada, pero al mismo tiempo me miraba con horror, creo que con el mismo con el que yo había mirado a la chica del abrigo verde. Me miré. Estaba cubierto de sangre. Los otros dos hombres, estaban al acecho, como un león que espera el momento perfecto para saltar a por una presa. Y en cuanto giré la cabeza hacia ese pintoresco grupo para verlos mejor a todos, saltaron sobre mí como leones, encasquetándome esta camisa de fuerza, que ahora mismo llevo puesta, y que no me he quitado desde entonces. Arrebatándome mi libertad, y por tanto, mi vida.

Y es por eso que ahora comprendo, que debí elegir mi alma. Porque ahora, vigilado las veinticuatro horas, calificado como "sujeto peligroso", y sin poder moverme, es como si no hubiera salido jamás de la jaula de las cuchillas, y me pregunto qué sentido tiene la vida, porque ahora… ahora desearía estar muerto.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Malo, típico, pésimo, sin argumento, no da miedo...?**

**No me extrañaría que a esas horas de la madrugada, mi cerebro delirase como lo ha hecho, sin embargo, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión xD**


End file.
